Valentine's Day
by loha
Summary: Kit asks Dairine for help with getting a present for Nita. Dairine Roshaun


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards, or Valentines day. The first belongs to Diane Duane, the second was patented by St.Valentine. And if I did own the series Roshaun would not have disappeared. He would be king and Dairine would visit often and they would get together. **

**Valentines Day**

"Dairine?" asked Kit. He was in need of some advice while she was in her room with Roshaun looking something up on Spot

Dairine looked at him, a little annoyed. " Shoot."

Roshaun raised an eyebrow at her remark. "What particular meaning does that idiom have?" He didn't want to be wrong, so he thought he might as well ask her.

"It means tell, you usually say it when someone is taking too long to say something." said Dairine.

"Ah."

"Well?' asked Dairine to Kit.

"Well what?" asked Kit.

"What were you going to say?" said Dairine, impatient.

"Oh. Right. Uhhh."

"Out with it man!" said Dairine growing more impatient and annoyed by the minute.

"IneedhelpwithfindingNitasomethingextraspecialforValentinesdaysinceitsourfirstyearasboyfriendandgirlfriend."

Dairine wore a slightly amused expression when she she said, "Could you repeat that?"

"I need to find something special for Nita for Valentine's Day!"shouted Kit.

Dairine, nonplussed responded to that in the following way, "It's Valentine's Day. You need to find something special for her anyway."

"Rrrrrrrrrrr! It's our first Valentines day officially together Dairine! It has to be extra special! And I have no clue what to get her!" said Kit.

"Chocolate?" she suggested

"Too ordinary."

"What is this Valentine's Day?" asked Roshaun, judging from what Kit said it was special for couples. He would LOVE to celebrate something like that with Dairine. He often went over lines like that in his head. Ladies and Gentlemen! Make way for Lord Roshaun and his Lady Dairine. Though Dairine would probably slug him if he called her his. Or if he called her Lady Dairine….

He was rudely interrupted by a voice. "Valentines Day is a day specifically for love. If you're a couple it means you need to find something special for them showing it. For your friends you give a simple card and maybe a piece of candy. It has origins in ancient Rome." Said Spot.

With Roshaun now cleared up on Valentines Day, Kit and Dairine went back to the first subject.

"Red rose?" asked Dairine.

"Too cliché." Said Kit, not being helpful.

"A Prana necklace?" suggested Roshaun, not sure if they had those on this planet.

"What's that?" asked Dairine curious, and answering Roshaun's unspoken question.

"It is what you give someone special, someone you wish to marry. It has a design on it. Two conjoined suns with a gem shaped like a heart in the middle."

"That sounds so sweet." Said Dairine. Wondering what kind of necklace he gave HER. She hoped it was something like that. Little did she know that she was making Roshaun's heart do flip flops just because she said a prana necklace was sweet.

"Sounds a little long term." Said Kit, thinking it over. Yes he would love giving one to Nita but maybe she would think he was being too forward.

"For what it's worth I'd be okay with you as a brother in law."

"Me too." agreed Roshaun

Kit and Dairine gave him strange looks.

"I mean. If I had a sister, which I don't, you'd make a good brother-law." Said Roshaun. He then noticed Dairine looking a little disappointed. Was it something he said. Maybe his choice of words? Tone? A hair out of place? He would have to find a mirror as soon as he got out of her room. No it couldn't be that. Dairine always teased him about how he was always perfectly groomed. Then again, she hadn't seen him when he first woke up. He hoped she would, sooner, rather than later. At that point in time he hoped sleep wasn't the only thing that messed his hair up.

Dairine was upset. Not that she would ever let it show, but still! She thought he was over his crush for Carmela!

"You were right about one thing though Roshaun." Stated Kit.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Jewelry would probably work. Maybe a necklace, or a bracelet." Said Kit with some thought.

"You know. Nita was admiring a beaded bracelet at Benzy's Beads yesterday. It red hearts and purple rectangles on it." Said Dairine looking at Kit.

"I'll be right back!" said Kit running out her bedroom door. Dairine and Roshaun heard the roar of an engine and wheels squealing as they looked out the window at a blue GMC racing away.

"That was a good idea Roshaun." said Dairine finally.

"Which one?" He wasn't sure if she had been reading his mind before, and if she had been, was that good or bad?

"The one about the Prana necklace." Which idea did he think she was talking about?

"Oh." Said Roshaun. He still wasn't sure if it was good or bad. There was an uncomfortable silence until Dairine asked a question.

"Sooooooooooo. What kind of necklace did you give me on Wellakh?"

(Insert anime sweatdrop.)

"A, Paraay necklace." Said Roshaun, thinking the worst of it was over..

"Any, special significance? Not that I want to know, it's just, it may just be good to know. Or or something, like that." Said Dairine. A little nervous, hence the stuttering .

Roshaun cocked an eyebrow. Was she, nervous? And if so, what about. And what was it with the 'I don't want to know', if she didn't want to know, why did she ask? And more importantly, how was he going to answer that question. Would he lose his wizardry by lying?

"Uh. Umm. Uh, it means that." He looked at Dairine and seeing her hopeful face told him it was ok, "It means that you like the person that your giving it to, more than a friend." Dairine's face lit up. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you too."

Roshaun was too stunned to speak. Suddenly a big grin erupted on his face.

_Maybe that will happen sooner than I think._ Picturing it in his mind.

Dairine giggled and said "I don't think so."

"Damn."


End file.
